Pewdiepie is a sick man
by Cj Quinn
Summary: This is really disturbing. This is probably the most disturbing this you will ever read! I mean... this creeped ME out when I wrote it! But I had been listening to Pewdiepie scream his sexy ass off for like... three hours. This HAD to be written! So... enjoy? M/M (Rape and violent gay sex) SORRY PEWDIE! **ON HAIATUS! IDEAS WELCOME**
1. Chapter 1

"It's raping time!" The purple monster said grabbing Pewdie and ripped off his pants before bending him over violently.

Pewdie screamed as the large purple penis was shoved up his ass. Truth was, it wasn't rape.

He love the feel of being 'raped' by monsters. It was sick but he truely loved it.

The monster started to pound into him. Pewdie moaned loudly at the fiction in his ass.

He had never been preped, nor did he want to be. The almost tearing sensation felt too good.

He'd also never done it with a human. Just monsters. Humans weren't as strong, nor as violent as the monsters who fucked him several times a day.

The pain intensified as the monster moved faster than any human ever could.

He felt tears pour down his face as he got closer and closer to coming.

He felt a hot wetness on the back of his legs and knew he was bleeding. Again.

But he didn't care. In fact he enjoyed not being able to walk for a few days. It gave other monsters a chance to fuck him.

When he did come he moaned five times in rapid secestion, then screamed as the massive amount of monster come coated his insides.

The monster dropped his limp satisfied body and walked away. Leaving Pewdie in a pool of blood and come.

Pewdie shighed, he was glad he had been caught that first time. Otherwise he might still be running from the monsters.

Instead of letting them take his body how ever they wanted. No matter what they did he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so if you read the first one... I will tell you this one is worse. And I know, I'm a sick sick person. I'm sorry. But I just need to write some fucked up shit. Other wise it just stays in my head and drives me insane (Already insane). Alright! Here! Read this sick shit! I will be writing more of these so... yeah.**

The headless monsters piled onto Pewdie attacking him as a group.

He hoped the would fuck him as a group...

Their weird noises made him shiver as they shreaded his clothes leaving him naked.

One took his penis in it's blood stained hand and pumped furiously, making Pewdie moan.

A second one shoved it's cold penis up his ass while a third thrust into his mouth stopping his moan of pleasure.

He groaned around the penis in his mouth and started to suck.

The headless monster behind him started to slam into him ruthlessly and he moaned loudly at the slight pain of the movement.

Before he could fully appreciate the feel of being filled by two of the monsters another penis was forced into his alreday full ass.

He screamed at the feeling of his body ripping.

It wasn't an experience he'd had before, but he loved it. He closed his eyes and went limp so they could freely fuck him.

The one in his mouth pulled out and came on his face, leaving his mouth free to make noise.

"FUCK!" He screamed as they hit took turns hitting his prostate.

It was too much.

Two penis's up his ass and his own penis being wacked off hard.

"FUCK! PENIS!" He screached as he came all over himself and the monsters.

But the monsters didn't stop fucking his torn ass, still slamming into him to his his prostate making him hard again.

They sped up to a speed that made him cry, and scream.

He kept screaming until they came. The feeling of double the come in his ass made him come again, "AH! DAMN IT!"

Then monsters started to walk away, only to be shot to death by a laughing Pewdiepie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Jesus Christ!" He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bone. I want you inside me." Pewdie sighed. Then he frowned.

"What? No. Go. G-Get away from me bone!" He threw the bone down the stairs then commented on the bone's sliding skills.

"Whoa! Nice slide Bone!" Pewdie heard the Bro behind him and turned around.

"Alright…. Ah! Of course! YOU!" He smiled at the sight of the Bro coming down the stairs after him.

"Run to the door! Run to the door! Run to the door! CLICK the door!" Pewdie said in an indifferent voice.

He honestly did try to open the door. But it wouldn't open.

So since he was feeling a little bored today he decided, 'I'll fight this time.'

He wondered if he could win…..

He wouldn't mind tapping Dat Ass that was for sure.

But when he turned around the Bro's claw was at his throat.

"Oh… That's not good for anyone….." He sighed.

"Should I just bend over?" He was _really_ indifferent today. The Bro noticed.

The Bro wondered if Pewdie was bored of their thrice weekly fucks.

He turned around and started to limp away without a groan.

Pewdie found the Bro's silence odd since he was normally a loud…. Thing.

And he was more than a little put out that the Bro would just walk away from him without a good fuck.

He picked up the Bone from earlier and lunged at the Bro's retreating back.

He managed two good whacks to the Bro's head before the Bro turned around and knocked the bone from his hand.

"What the fuck man? You don't want this anymore?" He pouted when the Bro just stood there looking at him.

It made him a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being stared at like this. He was used to being fucked.

He should have came at least once by now. Instead he was pouting in front of a confused Bro.

That was just…. Wrong.

"Well if _you_ don't want me…. I'll go play Slender! The Slender Man _loves_ me!" Pewdie turned to walk away but the Bro's claw sliced down his back.

The Bro was good with his claw. Pewdie wasn't bleeding, but his shirt and pants wouldn't stay on anymore.

"Oh so _now_ you want me?" He asked freeing himself of the remains of his clothes.

The Bro stepped towards him, finally letting out a low snarl. Basically that was a yes.

Pewdie crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout.

"No! Now you can't have me! You can't just… just… whatever! You can't have me now!"

The Bro didn't seem to be listening and kept moving toward him. That pissed the MLG off.

"NO! FUCK YOU MAN!" He yelled throwing Jennifer at the Bro and trying to run past him.

He didn't get far.

The Bro pulled his feet out from under him and Pewdie fell, face first to the floor.

"AH FUCK! MOTHER OF _FUCK_!" He shrieked as his nose started to bleed.

This wasn't going as planned at all.

At least he wasn't bored or indifferent anymore…

He started to crawl away but the Bro pinned him down with his claw.

The Bro's hand reached around to wipe some blood off Pewdie's face, then he smeared it on Pewdie's ass. Pewdie opened him mouth to protest, loudly and angrily.

But when the Bro forced his penis into Pewdie's blood smeared ass the only thing he could manage to say was.

"AH FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

It wasn't very original but he didn't care at the moment.

He was more preoccupied with moaning at the feeling of the Bro pounding violently into his unpreped ass.

The Bro hit his prostate repeatedly and Pewdie screamed. His throat was already sore from screaming and he hadn't even come yet!

Pewdie could feel the release coming and moaned slowly.

As if he knew Pewdie was going to come the Bro clamped his hand firmly around the MLG's penis to stop his release.

"Gah! Nooooooooooo! Let go!" He whimpered with the need to come. He'd been so close too!

The Bro responded with a growl and proceeded to pound harder and faster into Pewdie's abused ass.

"The power of Satan- I mean Gesus compels you!" He whined to no avail. The Bro just kept pounding away.

Not that Pewdie didn't appreciate a good fuck, but he _really_ needed to come!

Finally the Bro let go off Pewdie's penis and came into his aching ass.

Feeling his insides coated with come made his release that much better.

The Bro pulled out while Pewdie was still getting aftershocks and the MLG laughed, "See you tomorrow! Brofist!"

The Bro brofisted Pewdie then knocked him out.

**A/N **

**Ok so…. I personally didn't like this one as much…. Not sure why. I just didn't. But I have to post something…. **

**Please review and tell me….. well tell me anything you want! Just send me a review….**

**Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Screw 'please'! **_**REVIEW**_** DAMN IT! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so you asked for Slendy… here he is! And I'm making it so this is his first monster fuck. Remember in the first chapy how he reflected on how glad he was he'd been caught? Well this is him getting caught. And I **_**know**_** slendy doesn't talk. But for the sake of my sick mind's ideas he does. Enjoy this freakish skit ^_^ (skit is Swedish for shit….) **

"Where the hell did he go?" Pewdie asked, his voice was high and he looked worried. Not that he didn't always seem worried while in Slender territory.

Bats started squeaking overhead and the MLG freaked out. "What the fuck is that?!" He now looked a little pissed, and his voice had gotten even higher.

He was trying to get those fahking stupid notes. That was all. So why did the Slender man want him?

True he was a sexy beast…. But that didn't make a pedophile would suddenly want a piece of an adult.

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the pale facelessness of Slender man. "Ah fuck! He's onto me!"

Pewdie wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if he didn't run from Slender man. It wasn't as if Slender man was unattractive.

Oh no, he was fiiiine! "Sooooooo fine!" He said aloud without thinking. Suddenly the pale face was even closer.

"That bitch want to rape me…." He muttered, running a bit to get a good distance between them.

Suddenly Slender man stood in front of the Swede making him scream.

He turned the other way and started to _really_ run. He still wondered if he should stop running. But at the moment running seemed like a good plan.

He ran into the 'bathroom' and rushed into one of the rooms. He realized too late he had just trapped himself, and turned to see if he could escape.

Nope. Slender man stood in the door way. Blocking it with his tall frame.

"Oh shit. We are pretty fucked aren't we?" When he was freaking out he would say 'we' instead of 'I'. He wasn't sure why.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He whispered and ran his hands through his longish hair.

Slender man started to walk towards him and Pewdie noticed that he had this sexy way of moving. A magnetic swing of his body.

Pewdie had never seen Slender man move before. He found himself fixated on the attractive faceless man as he sauntered forward towards his prey.

A white hand reached down and lifted his chin so Pewdie was looking up at the pale facelessness of Slender man.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok! We're fine." He said softly now relaxing a little at the gentle touch.

But the gentleness of his touch vanished as Pewdie's body was slammed against the wall and his clothes were slowly torn from his body.

For a minute Slender man just stood there. It was like he was looking at the naked gamer…. Except he had no eyes to look with.

Pewdie squirmed, his jaw hurt from being used as a way to keep him against the wall. Slender man let go off his face so the MLG stood naked between him and the wall.

Then Slender hands were sliding against naked Swedish skin, in place only Pewdie had touched. Like his dick.

"Don't even think about it!" The gamer yelled and tried to push the hands from his skin.

But he under estimated Slender's strength, and only seceded in clinging to the Slender wrists as Slender hands touched his body just right.

"I don't neeeed yoooou right noooooooooow!" He tried to yell but it came out a sexy moan, that made Slender man pump the hardening flesh faster.

Pewdie's body shivered, as he was teased and pumped. His back was arched, his hands clutched at Slender man's wrists hard enough to break normal bones.

Suddenly Slender man turned the MLG to face the wall and spread his cheeks. Pewdie felt something rub against his hole and gasped.

"I don't need you right now!" He yelled again, trying not to enjoy the feel of a Slender penis rubbing his virgin hole.

Slender man started pressing his dick into Pewdie's tight hole making a long, low moan leave the catcher's mouth.

As soon as he was all the way inside the Swede he began moving. In, out, in, out. Pewdie didn't like it. Well it didn't feel as good as a handj-

"Oh! Fuuuuuuuuuuu! I was wrong! I was wrong! I was soooo wrong! But that's ok." He moaned as the Slender penis pressed his prostate sending wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure through his body.

"Hah! Nngh…." He mewled as Slender man moved faster causing a glorious friction is his ass that Pewdie wanted to feel whenever possible.

He looked over his shoulder and _saw_ the dick going in and out of his body. "Oh… FUCK! Slendyyyyyyyyyyyy! Harderrrrrr!" He whined. It was just such a sexy sight. To see _and_ feel.

"Stop turning around Pewdie!" Slender man said turning him back towards the wall and moving his legs farther apart so he could reach deeper into the gamers ass.

"Go faster! Go faster, go faster, go fasterrrrrrr!" Pewdie screamed feeling himself almost ready to come.

But before he could come Slendy pulled out he was on his back, his knees being pressed to his chin.

Slendy re-entered Pewdie's ass swiftly and began pounding mercilessly and violently into him, striking his prostate with every thrust.

Pewdie's back arched so far it wouldn't have been comfortable normally, but now it pushed the Slender penis even deeper.

His hands clawed the tiled floor and words that resembled 'fuck' and 'holy shit' were screamed as he came all over his and Slendy's bellies.

Then Slendy came deep inside his ass. Pewdie never thought he'd like the feeling off hot come in his ass, but it just added to the shock waves of pleasure he got from his orgasm.

He hadn't thought it was possible to have such good…. Well he hadn't thought ass sex would feel that good.

He promptly passed out.

_Five hours later_

"Ow! Ah fuck! That's not good for anyone!" He hissed as he tried to sit up. Then he remember _why_ his ass hurt so bad.

"Oh yeah…. No, that's good for _everyone_!"


End file.
